Luxure
by FayVerte
Summary: Luxure n.f. : Péché de la chair, recherche, pratique des plaisirs sexuels. Concupiscence.


Titre: Luxure

Auteur: FayVerte

Rating: M! Comme masturbation, manipulation, masochiste et pas comme sexe mais si. Ce texte n'est pas à mettre dans les mains des petits enfants. Si vous n'avez pas compris la moitié des mots écris avant, ce texte n'est pas non plus pour vous. M signifie interdit aux moins de 18 ans comme les films mais avec des mots. Et en moins poussé à cause de la politique du site et de mon incapacité à écrire quelque chose d'à la fois détaillé et réaliste.

Genre: Comme le péché.

Discalmer: petite référence minuscule à Final Fantasy 8 qui est la possession de SquareSoft si je ne me trompe pas. Pour le reste, n'étant ni Takeshi Ôbata ni Tsugumi Ôba, je peux affirmer que rien ne m'appartient.

Avertissement: Ce texte traite de relations sexuelles entre deux personnages de sexe masculin. Par ailleurs, il comporte des pratiques sexuelles, non décrites, qui pourraient étonner les plus sensibles

**Luxure**

Sa vie n'était faite que de rêves. Et de fumée.

Il y avait toujours des veloutes de tabac qui le suivaient et s'échappaient de sa bouche. Comme les balles qui l'avaient perforés.

La fumée était si belle. Elle dansait devant lui, devant ses yeux qui voyaient des papillons jaune et blanc. La fumée était une petite fée qui s'esquivait au moindre regard. Il ne fallait pas la regarder directement mais fixer un point à côté d'elle. Jalouse, elle se rapprochait et devenait un peu plus tangible, dansant dans le coin de vos yeux, jusqu'à s'esquiver quand elle était sûr d'avoir votre attention.

La fumée était un peu comme Mello. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Manipulatrice, sadique, torturante. Innocente, inconsciente, intouchable. Folie.

La fumée avait peuplé ses rêves. Et aujourd'hui, elle les dessinait devant lui. Mello était toujours dedans, vague chimère qui revenait de façon obsessionnelle. Quel pervers il était.

Le premier était sûrement son préféré. Ils étaient si jeunes quand il l'avait eu! Si jeunes. Ils se trouvaient dans une prairie. Il ne voyait pas bien si le soleil se levait ou s'il se couchait. En tout cas, il venait frapper le visage de Mello, faisant briller ses yeux plissés et rendant ses cheveux pareils à des fils d'or. Ils avaient joués, au ballon, à la course, à chat, et maintenant son meilleur ami lui souriait. Il lui avait demandé, après lui avoir offert son sourire plus éblouissant que la lune, de fermer les yeux. Il avait abaissé ses paupières, le regardant de dessous ses cils et ça papillonnait. Il voyait le visage enfantin approcher le sien. Le souffle chaud caressait sa joue comme s'il allait s'y poser. Il allait peut-être lui dire je t'-

Le premier était son préféré. Il montrait les enfants qu'ils avaient été.

Le second lui avait fait un tel choque qu'il n'avait pas osé croiser le regard du principal concerné pendant plus d'une semaine. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, un rire venait secouer sa poitrine et ruiner sa respiration. La fumée brûlait. Mello avait les mains liées aux montants du lit. Il s'agissait d'un grand lit baldaquin recouvert de soie noir. La pièce était illuminée par des chandelles qui donnaient un sentiment d'oppression aux deux protagonistes. Leurs ombres se découpant sur le mur et le miroir fixé au plafond multipliaient la scène, la rendant un peu plus irréelle, permettant à Mello de les observer, ensemble. Toute la nuit durant, il avait parcouru ce corps de ses mains, de sa bouche, de sa langue, le faisant trembler et pleurer d'impuissance. Il avait embrassé les zébrures laissées par le fouet, les effaçant calmement tandis que Mello se tordait sous lui, remuant désespérément les hanches et suppliant une libération qui ne venait pas. Ses jambes entouraient ses épaules depuis qu'il avait pris son sexe en bouche, sans que leurs regards ne se séparent. Il le goûtait tout en le préparant, utilisant à la fois sa salive et la semence qui coulait sporadiquement. Les geignements de plaisir eurent raison de son apparente indifférence et en prenant une lente et longue inspiration, la main posée sur le torse de Mello tirant sur la chaine qui reliait ses deux tétons dressés, il le pénétra. Enfin. L'anneau de muscle se contractait autour de lui, l'immobilisant dans sa moite chaleur. Il n'entama un mouvement de va-et-vient qu'après avoir perçu un soupir d'assentissement. Sa bouche mordait la clavicule gauche sous laquelle passait la carotide primitive. Il suffisait d'une plus grande pression, d'un coup plus net et il baignerait dans son sang, et il pourrait le boire. Plus qu'un seul corps pour deux individus. Un fin filet rouge allait s'échouer sur les draps, échappant des lèvres blessées de Mello et se confondant dans le noir de la soie. Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris tandis que ses mains enserrant les fines hanches empêchaient tout mouvement de sa part. Il embrassa la bouche rendue carmine par les morsures et leurs langues se mêlèrent, les emplissant de la saveur de l'autre, du goût du sang et du fer du piercing que Mello portait à la langue. Et alors qu'il le laissait respirer, il lui criait je t'-.

Il s'était réveillé comme ça, le souffle saccadé et en érection. La présence d'un piercing dans la bouche de Mello était par trop choquante et attrayante. Quand il pensait au garçon, il lui arrivait de revoir le visage rougi par le plaisir et le sang gouttant de ses lèvres. Il en gémissait, encore. Et il bandait à nouveau.

Il aurait préféré oublier le troisième. Il était seul et marchait. Le sol désertique était fissuré. Ca n'était même pas jaune sable, il voyait la couleur de la terre morte. Il n'y avait rien que lui. Il se mettait alors à courir dans tous les sens en criant, le cherchant. Il n'abandonnait pas et courrait encore et encore après un signe, un geste, un sourire, un mensonge. N'importe quoi pour briser ce silence de longues années, un temps qui ne passait pas sans lui, juste un je t'-.

Et au réveil, il était seul, son portable serré contre lui qui ne sonnait pas.

Parfois, quand la fumée restait présente mais n'avait plus de forme, quand le sommeil commençait à s'échapper, il se masturbait sur les souvenirs de la nuit tout en pleurant, en silence, Mello couché à ses côtés.

Parfois, quand ils avaient trop bu et que Mello s'effondrait à moitié déshabillé sur lui, il le regardait. Il se pinçait comme un con pour rester éveillé et le mangeait des yeux. Il goûtait à la sensation du torse contre le sien, de leurs jambes qui se croisaient sans honte, sans demi-mesure. Il observait l'épaule dévoilée, le cou gracile qu'il mourrait d'envie de mordre. Il voyait les muscles se mouvoir et fixait le visage souvent crispé. Il arrivait qu'une larme glisse jusqu'à son t-shirt ou ses lèvres quand il la récupérait. Il sentait le souffle dans son cou. Il sentait comme un murmure qui lui disait je t'-

Parfois aussi, il l'engueulait en criant des « Putain Mello ta gueule » parce qu'on n'a pas idée de gémir de plaisir en mangeant du chocolat. La première fois qu'il lui avait fait remarquer, Mello avait croqué rageusement dans sa tablette de chocolat. C'était il y a très longtemps. Il lui était arrivé d'oublier et de laisser le chocolat fondre dans sa bouche, les yeux mi-clôt tout en ronronnant de plaisir. Il s'imaginait lui ravager la bouche, sentir les arômes de cacao se répandre en lui et le traverser laissant une signature qui ne partirait jamais.

Hier, il avait rejoint Mello dans sa chambre. Il l'avait attrapé par les hanches et l'avait jeté sur le lit. Le dominant, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, il lui avait attrapé les mains et les avait jointes au dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié le haut à fermeture éclair, cédant enfin à la pulsion de l'ouvrir avec les dents. Les ficelles du pantalon n'avaient pas fait long feu non plus. Et Mello était nu sous lui.

Ils avaient sûrement fait l'amour. Oui, sûrement. Autant que Mello pouvait l'aimer. Et ça lui suffisait. Ca lui avait toujours suffit. Putain, un sourire lui aurait suffit. Il en avait pour des semaines à rêver.

Mello était comme une cigarette et comme la fumée qui s'en échappait. S'était envoutant. Une saleté qui s'accroche à vous et n'en part pas. Il avait fait fuir toutes ses conquêtes de par sa présence fantôme, à cause de la trace qu'il avait laissé sur lui, dans son cœur. Mello était entêtant. Il était jaloux et orgueilleux. Il pouvait être méchant. Il avait un corps blanc et fin à en mourir. Il avait fait de lui un drogué, un vrai. Alors juste pour cette fois, pour cette dernière fois, il voulait entendre sa voix. Le répondeur, n'importe quoi, juste sa voix. Juste sa putain de voix qui lui dirait au moins une dernière fois le foutu mensonge qui avait bercé ses rêves. Juste sa putain de voix qui terminerait les phrases qu'il commençait dans ses pensées. Juste ça.

Mello était comme la fumée. Un jour, on vous dit que vous êtes en phase terminale. Un jour, le docteur secoue négativement la tête en vous regardant avec des yeux emplis de pitié.

Un jour, ça vous tue.

Note de l'auteur: Et bien voilà, c'était ma Luxure. Elle est petite et jeune, très inconsistante. Mais c'est une petite fée et je crois que je l'aime un peu à cause de ça.

Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui iront jusqu'ici. C'était un réel plaisir de réussir à vous prendre autant de votre temps. Je voudrai également remercier une jeune fille qui se reconnaîtra pour sa présence, sa lecture, ses encouragements et surtout, pour qui elle est. Alors voilà, merci d'être toi.


End file.
